Rebel Saviour
by Sashenka
Summary: AmaLy didnt want to know the secret, she didnt want to know the reason why she was born. The revelation came at too high a price. Now she must leave all that behind and start a quest that could change the country. PLease Review!
1. Crackle of flames

The sky seemed to darken as the truth sunk in. The new happy parents held there new born daughter together, staring at the doctor with an expression of bewilderment. Nothing had prepared them for the news they had just received none of the scans or the cards said anything about it. Their new daughter was blind. The moment she had slipped into the world screaming her eyes glazed over with an icy white and an eerie silence had slipped over her mind and soal. 

The baby was a girl a beautiful healthy girl with hair that was like sunlight and moonlight woven together. Her eyes before they were fogged by blindness were of a soft blue wildflower. As the doctor told the parents that their daughter was blind they were in a state of shock. Both parents found the news hard to believe everything would be changed in there life nothing was alright, and not just because there daughter was blind They had, had tests and scans and had even gone to an expensive card reader to check that everything was alright. They had all said the same, there son or daughter would be healthy and well. "You said everything was going to be alright!" the father objected. "Mr. AmaSae this could not have been predicted or avoided. I'm sorry" the doctor left the parents alone in the room. The mother was still in pain and tired from the long birth, she held her daughter tighter and sighed. "I don't care, she is still our daughter and blind or not I love her. Look John look how beautiful our daughter is" John looked upon his daughter with a soft smile and touched her cheek gently. "Aye your right, it does not matter and I do still love her with all my heart…what are we going to call this little one?" "  
We shall call her AmaLy"  
"Aye my love that is perfect and fitting" their daughter smiled.

Almost sixteen years later, a single tear ran down the cheek of a young girl. The wind whipped through her hair that was of impossible colour. The beauty marked upon her face was staggering and the courage that she thought she had in her, had failed her. The young girl stood at the top of a steep drop at the edge of a forest. Below her was the city of Namara in the country of Natatia. The city was a noisy one being the capital of the country. The area had been cleared of trees and in their place a great marble palace and marble noblemen houses had been built. On the edges of the city were the simple stone houses of the common folk. The one who really suffered under the harsh taxes and Laws. The girl sighed softly truly wishing in her heart she could help the ones who had to suffer under those who had power.

The magic in the world had been corrupt and all of those who had magic running through their veins had also been corrupt and obsessed with using their magic for their own gain. In time a new class had been introduced, al those will magical abilities were considered Nobles and Lords all the rest were considered peasants and vagabonds.

All the thoughts whirled about in the girls head all coming together and then crumbling apart, the unfairness of the world weighed down upon her. Again a sigh parted her lips. The girl clung to her long wooden, oak staff that she had to depend on. Her gaze fell on the city and the world she had been born into but she did not see it. And yet somehow she saw and understood more than others. "AmaLy!" a female voice called out, the girl span round steadily. "AmaLy Ive been looking for you" the woman walked near to her and stood in front of her. "Im sorry Aunt I just had to think a little" she knew her Aunts voice well and she knew the tread of her feet. "Aye I can understand why that may be so" she whispered stifling a sob. "You must understand though my pet, we have to survive to carry the memory of those we love" .

A week ago men dressed in black had appeared at AmaLy and her parents cabin. AmaLy heard the argument that blazed like a raging heat and she had heard the voices of men she did not know, the sounds of their voices like harsh ice. AmaLy had been afraid and she had hid as she had promised her parents she would if the situation would arise. The intruders had not noticed the trapdoor in her bedroom that led to a secret room behind the walls. When she could no longer hear an argument or any sounds at all she had dared to venture from her hiding place. AmaLy had tripped and fallen to the floor, she used her hands to investigate the cause and they had fallen upon the known features of her fathers face and then to her mothers. Each had a wound in their chest and as her hands had fallen upon that and the liquid stain left there she had screamed. AmaLy didn't need sight to tell her that warm liquid was blood and that her parents chest were no longer moving. "Are you alright hunny?"  
"No Aunt, I feel terrible I feel guilty as though it was my fault"  
"Nay it wasn't your fault never say that again"  
"But maybe I could have done something only if I did not hide what if I had been able to get to a phone or helped in any other way"  
"Then my pet you too would be dead, you too would join your parents in the afterlife. I know this will be hard for you, it is easier for us with sight because we will be able to look upon portraits and pictures"  
"Aunt my parents are etched into my memory and though I never saw them with my eyes I still know what they look like" she whispered softly. "I am just afraid that I am going to forget and not remember"  
"Oh my pet you will never ever forget" "  
A week has passed and my parents are scarcely in the ground and yet I feel like there still with me"  
"They are still with you and with me, they stare down from heaven to look upon us and protect us both."  
"Aye Aunt, Aye" she whispered. They both walked back towards the cabin but AmaLy was not led by her Aunt she walked on her own knowing her own way around.

The sounds of the wood calmed her slightly and the smell of the trees soothed her spirit like her Aunts words could not. AmaLy had the strangest of feelings that they were being watched by a man. She could not understand how she knew but she did, she knew that they were being watched by a man. AmaLy stopped and searched that feeling she turned sharply to her right and her Aunt followed her gaze. "Aunt is someone there?" she asked  
"No there is not my pet" she smiled even though AmaLy could not see it.  
"Are you sure"  
"Aye, there is no one there, my hunny" AmaLy nodded and dropped the subject as sharply as you would drop a stone, she and her Aunt continued to walk through the trees weaving in an out. Finally they came to the Cabin. It was moderately small in size but it was comfortable. It had took a while for AmaLy to get used to it.

AmaLy and her parents had only been living in the cabin for a month. They moved around a lot, wandering from town to town from city to city and village to village. Renting places and hiring. AmaLy had been in more schools than she had hoped for. They would settle down somewhere and she would start school. Then just as she made friends and thought her life was good. They moved again. She and he family had never stayed in one place for more than three months. AmaLy hates moving around but she never complained to her parents, they seemed to like it. Once she had asked her parents why they moved around a lot, her parents had fallen silent and said it was 'Necessity' and that was all there was to it. AmaLy didn't understand and she didn't press the matter.

Fancy mechanical machines did not work in the country because of all the magic in the air, there was just too much for science to conquer. AmaLy and her family travelled around by horse and so did everyone else in the country. AmaLy had had a black steed since the age of five but the horse died a year ago and since then she had gotten a gorgeous deep brown horse and an unusual close bond had grown between the two.

The two walked slowly up the wooden steps and entered the cabin AmaLy went first and her Aunt followed, she began counting knowing where all the furniture was without looking. AmaLy dropped down onto the couch and sighed again. "You hungry?" he Aunt asked as she crossed softly into the kitchen.  
"Aye" AmaLy laughed slightly.  
"Ok well 'I'll make us some food ok pet?"  
"Aye but do you think I'll have time for a bath first?"  
"Yes you should have time" AmaLy nodded and stood up slowly, she began counting again as she stepped away from the couch and walked casually down the corridor. She stopped after a few paces and turned to her right where she opened a door and stepped inside. Her hands flung out searching for the bath and the taps. Suddenly she found them and she turned the taps slowly and felt the hot water pour from the taps she turned the cold water a little more and then when she was satisfied she sat back on the edge of the bath with one hand dangling in the tub so she could tell when it was full.

It took a short amount of time for the bath to fill and when it was she turned off the taps. AmaLy stood up and stripped off her clothes, she leant her staff against the wall and unseen and unknown to her, it slipped and fell landing with a soft thump on her discarded clothes. AmaLy stepped into the bath and sunk into the warmth depths. The hot water swam over her body and she was grateful for it. The warmth making her relax even more. Until she heard the voices, the voices she wished but dreaded to hear.  
_'…AmaLy come on lets go for an Ice cream"_ her fathers voice filtered through the weariness and the pain in her head. _"…AmaLy my little darling I love you_" her mothers voice followed. "_I love you AmaLy"_ her father repeated.  
"Oh Mom, Dad I loved you both and I still do" she whispered softly to herself. The voices continued to come. _"Up…Up…Up we go AmaLy. You know were you are now? Your on my shoulders the world is yours to grasp"  
"Daddy put me down"  
"Your fathers right, the world is a great place AmaLy and when we travel we see that"_ The memory of that day pressed in her mind and tears fell from her eyes again. "AMALY!" her Aunt shouted loudly. "Dinner is ready"  
"OK Im coming" she shouted back, she stood up and pulled a towel from the rack at the side of the bath and wrapped it firmly around her figure. AmaLy stretched out her hand for her staff but all she found was an empty space, she reached out further and still felt an empty space. AmaLy put her foot on the bath rim and leaned over dangerously. The inevitable happened she slipped on the wetness of the bath rim and fell headfirst from the bath. She fell to the floor with a wet SMACK! She moaned in pain and heard running feet. "AmaLy are you ok?"  
"Aye Aunt" she sobbed skirting the floor with her hand looking for her staff, she found it eventually and stood up. "Do you want any help, my pet"  
"I can cope!" she snapped. Her Aunt knew that AmaLy hated her blindness but had finally accepted it. She had trained hard so that she could just walk about on her own and do everyday things. AmaLy even insisted on going to normal public school, in a week. "I know Im sorry my pet" her Aunt left the room. AmaLy stayed in her towel as she walked back down to the lounge , she slumped onto the couch again and waited for her Aunt to fetch the food. "Here you are, I didn't know what you liked so I thought we could have Venison Stew is that alright?"  
"Aye" she muttered and yawned. Her Aunt handed her the bowl and they both sat together in silence as they devoured the freshly prepared meal that warmed the insides. AmaLy left the bowl on the couch and she stood up, using the staff as a prop. "I'm sorry Aunt I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed, night, night" she smiled a little. "Goodnight. I'm going to stay awake a while"  
"Alright" she walked back down to the corridor again and walked to the end of the hall and opened the door. She walked in softly and took four paces right where she found the chest of drawers. AmaLy pulled the first one open and felt inside for some clothes, she pulled out a pair of checked bottoms and a crop top. Slowly she pulled them on and leant her staff against her bedside table. AmaLy threw back the covers and snuggled down underneath them. Within minutes all the pain left as she fell into a soft web of weaving dreams that brought shining lights and echoes of voices.

In her dreams the voices were always soft and calm and full of warmth and love but suddenly she heard shouts of anger and violence. "where is the girl!" a man shouted "Shes not here!" her Aunt shouted again  
"Step out of the way!"  
"NO!" AmaLy heard her Aunt shout and then sound of fighting and scuffling, she heard someone unknown walk down the corridor towards her room. It was only then that she realised that she was awake. AmaLy clasped her staff in her hand and got out of bed slowly and silently. She stepped towards the door and stood at the side, as predicted the intruder entered into the room and then left again. Aaly moved from the door and pulled the hidden door away and stepped inside and pulled the door back into place. AmaLy did not know that as the intruder had returned his companion signalled to him about the hidden room. And silently re-entered the room and was stood outside the door, he saw AmaLy walk in and almost laughed. AmaLy leant aginst the wall and suddenly she felt it, she didn't know how but she did she sensed someone just outside the room. AmaLy placed a hand on the door blindly and took a deep breath and held her staff tighter. Just as the intruder was about to pull open the door.

AmaLy burst out bearing her staff, the man was taken by surprise and fell backwards onto the floor. Amaly ran out of the room and down her corridor. "Aunt!" she yelled "Aunt!"  
"GO!" she yelled. AmaLy didn't stop to think she heard a scream and then a loud thump to the floor. AmaLy bolted and thre open the front door. She sensed that both men were following her and as soon as she entered the forest she could hear them crashing through the undergrowth and cursing as she ran. AmaLy ran blindly her staff clasped in both of her hands as she ran. Her foot snagged in some roots and she fell harshly to the ground. "Argh!" she moaned whilst scrambling to get up, she began to sprint again. 'I'm running again' she thought 'Like I ran last week' she suddenly stopped and turned, holding her staff into a guard position. "Come on then, you have the rest of my family!"  
"Ha ha ha you can not fight us little girl!" tears began to fall from her eyes again freely. The hotness seeming to burn her cheeks as the flowed down her face. All she could feel was hatred so much hatred for the men in front of her. That hate began to be concentrated deep inside of her and that began to tingle it forced its way up through her body and separated into two think snakes that coiled down her arms to her hands. "Stay away!" she yelled. As she yelled that feeling, that powerful energy burst from her hands and she dropped her staff. Unknown to her a bright white light shot from her hands and the men who had chased her slumped to the floor in a faint.

Then that feeling that sense came again, she could feel the same man watching her as she did earlier. "Who are you!" she yelled turning from side to side. "What do you want!" she screamed. "If you wish to kill me then I will let you! I beg of you please kill me now. I would be in much more pain living!" she fell to the floor crying and sobbing. Footsteps could be heard crunching throught he dry leaves and thin twigs that littered the floor of the forest like a carpet. "You should not die right now" a male voice rang out through the forest full of warmth and comfort. "You know you have to fight" he muttered.  
"What!" she yelled and stumbled upwards. "I have to fight what! I don't know what you are talking about!" she yelled.  
"You mean your family never told you?" the man asked  
"Told me what? Who are you anyway? No My Aunt!" she span and sprinted again running back to her cabin where her Aunt still remained. She stopped a festering smell filled the air and a crackle of wood burning echoed around. "No" she whispered. The cabin was burning her Aunt still inside. She stumbled and cried she ran towards the still burning cabin feelings the ferocious heat on her face "Aunt!" she screamed "Aunt!" the man had followed her and he grabbed her from behind and dragged her backwards kicking and screaming, her blonde hair falling over her face like strands of light. "No, no-one can survive that flame you must survive!" he siad loudly and strained as he was using all of his energy to hold the struggling girl in his arms.

Once more she collapsed crying and sobbing held in the arms of a stranger. "I know it hurts right now and I know I cant do anything to comfort you but I must tell you" "Tell me what! Let me go!" "No because I must tell you what your family should have done a long time ago and now you must listen"


	2. The Truth hurts

Ok so heres the second chapter, sorry it took a while for me to update I hope you like this chapter. It really does get some more action into it in chapter four. Cya soon

Sashenka  
xxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 2

"I don't have to listen to anything you have to say!" she yelled loudly "let me go!"  
"No, not until you listen to me!"  
"I don't want to"  
"You have to" he said, the note in his voice seemed very final to her and she was so upset and tired that she did not even argue more. "That's a little better" he sighed and relaxed his grip. "Ok so what do you know of your family history?" "What!" she snapped  
"You heard"  
"Argh, absolutely nothing if you really have to know, my parents didn't…." she paused as a wave of pain hit her harshly. All she wanted right now were their loving arms and there sweet voices. All she had now were memories, but memories served no good against the pain she felt deep inside her heart. "Oh man I was told it was gonna be difficult but I didn't expect this" he raked a hand through his hair and let go of AmaLy completely.

"Ok it all comes down to this, there is an Ancient prophecy about one woman who will stand and fight for the people of her country. That girl is you and you will be aided by eight guardians. I am one of thoseeight guardians my name is Tikka." AmaLy stood in complete shock and silence, suddenly she began to laugh. "You cant be serious?"  
"If you know me then you'd realise that I am hardly ever serious" he chuckled "But I don't know you, that's the point! How can I trust you! For all I know you may be another one of those men who killed my family…you did nothing when me and my family were attacked"  
"I did not know your parents had been attacked until a few says ago I have been travelling for five days just to reach you" he said with a note of definite regret in his tone. " I did not help today because I wanted to see your true power and what you would do" he paused and a few moments of silence passed, the wind echoing eerily as the couple stood together. "I truly am sorry"  
"It does not matter now, what does the prophecy even say?"  
"Only the source knows that"  
"the what?"  
"Man don't you know anything!"  
"I don't know what your talking about! Ive never heard of a prophecy or any of it just leave me alone!"  
"But you have the power"  
"I don't have anything , I don't have any power"  
"well what was that power you had before?"  
"What?"  
"when those men were chasing you, didn't you feel it?"  
"Yes..No I mean no"  
"You felt absolutely nothing?"  
"I felt some…energy. Anyway that's not the point at all"  
"Yes it is, you are the source the one who will fight"  
"Im sorry to burst your bubble but I cant fight!"  
"Why not?" he asked curiously. AmaLy stepped away.  
"I just cant that's why"  
"But why?"  
"Do you have to press me?"  
"Yes, you don't realise how powerful you really are"  
"I cant fight because I am blind ok! Sorry to burst your bubble!"  
"what has sight got to do with it? We can teach you to fight using your sense. We can teach you to use your magical powers for the use of good. You are the one" once more there was a complete silence.

The wind howled more loudly. The darkness grew deeper even behind AmaLy's closed lids which never saw anything except the dark. "Im sorry" she whispered. "You have the wrong person I cant fight, please leave"  
"Fine" he said harshly throwing something to the ground with a heavy thud. "I really thought you could help us but I guess I was wrong" he walked away his rage was taken outon the dry twigs and the leaves that scattered the floor of the forest like a deep carpet of autumn colours.

AmaLy sighed and the heat on her back blazed with a ferocious heat, the flames licking at her back and then her face as she turned. The flame danced and swept across her face as she stepped towards it. Her body seemed to be moving and her brain was not working as it should. Her brain was making her think that it would be so much better if she stepped into the flame. For her soul and body to be consumed by the fiery devil which invited and teased her towards its hot core. AmaLy was so close now that her face began to burn the hairs began to sizzle and smoke and then suddenly.

The sky's opened and rain began to fall towards the Earth. Someone at least was looking out for the young girl who had no one left. The rain seemed to break the spell and AmaLy stumbled backwards her hair pasted to her head with dampness. AmaLy dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly not caring who heard her even if there was anyone in the depths of the forest. Tikka heard her cries and was on the verge of turning back, but she had made her choice she had chose her path all he could do now was to follow his own.

AmaLy finished sobbing hours later the fire had finally died down into cinders. The rain was still pounding down heavily upon the scene,the heavens had opened harshly. The gods seemed to be angry as they roared with thunder. AmaLy stood up slowly she was dripping wet through and shaking violently. She slowly moved towards her cabin to gain a slight bit of heat in hopes of quelling her shaking body. There beside the burning embers she sat, hoping for heat. AmaLy could not sleep, she did not dare to be visited by the memories of her family, it would cause too much pain to her already broken heart. Even though she did not sleep she was still visited, she still heard her mothers voice calling her name softly. _"AmaLy…AmaLy….my dear daughter what is the matter?"_ a voice filled the scene with softness and love. "Are you real? Or my imagination? Or are you a fierce wicked spirit?"that voice was so real so full of love and so familiar. "Oh mom please help me. I surely wish to die. There is nothing worth living for"  
_"Oh AmaLy did you not listen to the words Tikka spoke to you?"_  
"Yes I did but they made no sense"  
"_Why do they not? Why are you afraid of accepting the truth?"_  
"The truth?"  
_"yes the truth…What he says is the truth. You are the one, the one who will fight for her people. I had your burden and my mother passed it on to me just as I pass it on to you. We are the descendents of angels"_  
"But mom I don't know what to do. How can I do what you ask of me? I know nothing"  
_"There was so much I had to teach you, to tell you but now there is no time. Me and your father were planning on telling you, on your birthday but it would not be. AmaLy you have waited to long, take a horse and find the guardians. If you can gather them and take on the power you will win you will free the people. I love you"_ the voice whispered and AmaLy felt a small kiss placed upon her brow. AmaLy smiled and as the spirit of her mother disappeared so did the sun rise high in the sky, bring on the first rays of light of a new morning and for AmaLy a new life.

AmaLy had been wallowing in her own self pity for hours. Tikka had left at about midnight and it was morning so she had been there for at least seven hours. Suddenly she realised juts how alone she was, she realised just how small she was in a giant world of conspiracy and pain. Slowly she stood and shivering the cold was intense it seemed yo seep into her bones and settle there in an everlasting ice. AmaLy dropped to her knees again and raked her fingers through the leaves and twigs, searching. After a few minutes crawling around her cold slender fingers clasped the familiar solidity of her oak staff, she smiled and remembered the day her father had given it to her. The rain still poured down from the sky and soaked her. The flames had finally been extinguished by the rain and all that remained of the once beautiful cabin was smoke and charred wood in a great heap. 'A funeral pyre' AmaLy thought as she thought of her Aunt. AmaLy said a little prayer for the soul of her Aunt and prayed that she forgave her for running away.

Gently moving round the back she was distressed to find that the stables had also burned to the ground, thankfully she sensed that the horses had escaped the flame ad as she tripped over something, she found her saddle and horses tackle had also survived. 'There must be more at work here, this is too much of a coincidence' she thought to herself. AmaLy stood and whistled a low soft whistle. Quite a bit away a brown hours pricked up its ears as she heard the call of her master. The horse cantered forward and entered into the proximity her tail swishing and her eyes bright at the sight of her master. AmaLy smiled and patted her horse. "Hello Pilgrim, Im glad your still here" swiftly she fastened the saddle and the tackle to her horse. "Ah Pilgrim where going on a journey my friend" she whispered to her as she fastened her staff to the saddle. AmaLy mounted gracefully "well Pilgrim its time to leave" she looked around as best she could imagining what it looked like. "Goodbye" she whispered. "YAH!" she kicked her horse into a canter. The forest roared past her as she rode and by the time she left the vast tangled ness of the forest it was noon.

The forest was vast and dense, AmaLy could not understand how Tikka had moved so fast he was only walking she was riding fast. Soon she emerged into a small village, her mother had often made trips here to buy food and all the other supplies. AmaLy slowed Pilgrim to a walk and stroked her neck as she sensed everything going on around her. There were plenty of people racing around hustling back and forth, as far as she could tell she was in the middle of a market place. Slowly and cautiously she led her horse forward the rain still beating down upon her. As the rain hit her it ran down her hair and down her face soaking her even more the conatant rain did not only dampen herself it dampened her very soul and her morality. Still they walked onward AmaLy reaching out her senses in hopes of at least finding someone she knew. No matter how hard she tried she could not accomplish what she so needed to find.

Tikka was no where to be found in the village so she passed through leaving behind rumours and stories about who she was. A young girl travelling alone on a fine horse soaking wet in pyjamas. It was nightfall when AmaLy finally reached the next village. However hard she tried to sense Tikka it still would not work, she could not sense anything anymore. Wearily her head began to droop and for the rest of the night Pilgrim was in charge as her owner sat on her back not taking charge of anything just wallowing once more in her misfortune. The morning drew earlier than anticipated and AmaLy was still in her depressing stupor she had been travelling non stop for the past day and she was so tired but she could not sleep, she had no food or water and she did not know where to go. Pilgrim led her to the city even the very outskirts were grand and clean and fabulous.

"You there!" a man shouted. AmaLy raised her head the slightest but other than that gave no slight recognition that she had heard him. "Hey did you hear me!" he yelled again running forward, he grabbed one of the loose reins and stopped Pilgrim who tossed her head slightly but remained still. "You need to turn around, riff-raff like you are not allowed in this proximity you must leave" "……"  
"Did you hear me girl!"  
"….."  
" Look I'm not messing about with you, girl you must treat your betters with some respect and dignity"  
"….."  
"Leave!"  
"….."  
"You ignorant child"  
"Tikka"  
"what?" AmaLy suddenly felt relieved for she felt what she had been waiting for as she sat there lost in her own thoughts no knowing or caring where she was, she felt it Tikka's presence in the heart of the city. "I have to go"  
"Your not going anywhere"  
"I'm sorry" she whispered only just noticing where she was. "Yah!" she roared again kicking her horse into action. Pilgrim whinnied and cantered off at her masters command.

The horse and rider seemed to have gathered new spirits as they raced passed marble houses and inns. The city itself seemed like a gigantic maze and it took AmaLy a good couple of hours to find her way into the very centre of the city. She cantered out from a side street and into a great square. Tikka was somewhere near by she could feel it. She slowed Pilgrim to a walk and they together walked into the middle of the square, AmaLy turned right and left trying to sense where Tikka was. Soon a crowd had gathered around her and she was confused and scared. "What are you doing here!" a woman screeched  
"Go home you filthy urchin!" a man shouted  
"Brat!"  
"Vagabond!"  
"Scruffy girl!"  
"Peasant!"  
"You should not be here!"  
"This is too good for you!"  
"This is against the law" a woman said calmly.  
"Stone her!" a few people shouted, soon the chanting grew louder and loude.r AmaLy turned her horse round. "No wait please stop!" she pleaded. All of them were dressed in fine clothes and lots of jewels. The strange green symbol eteched onto their clothes which marked them as magic users. Registered Magic users. Nobles, people who despised all normal people and if AmaLy had sight she would have seen this and knew to run.

She didn't know where to go, she didn't know how she could escape she couldn't even see. "Please" she pleaded agin turning her horse around, but four pairs of strong hands pulled her from her horse, she fell to the floor with a painful thud. "Wait please stop, Im looking for someone!" she pleaded.  
"There's non of you here bitch!" AmaLy scrambled up.  
"Wait please!" then the first stone hurled out of the crowd and hit her on the shoulder. "Ow, stop!" but the stones kept coming bouncing off her slender form whilst leaving painful marks. AmaLy could sense Tikka drawing nearer. "Stone the bitch, stone the bitch!" the crowd kept chanting throwing so many stones "Stop it!" a new voice came a broke the crowd into shards of silence.  
"Tikka" a woman gasped.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
"She is not allowed in these parts!" a man yelled from the back.  
"I'm sorry but she is because she is with me" Tikka said, "come on guys leave the poor lass alone" he smiled.  
"well why is she here?" another man asked as AmaLy stood up and stumbled a little. "My good looks and Charm, why else?" Tikka joked. The crowd laughed and gradually they dispersed leaving only a shaking girl and a handsome man alone. "Tikka?" she whispered softly.  
"Why have you come here? You know your not allowed, we wouldn't want to spoil that pretty face with stone now would we" he laughed. AmaLy smiled a little and tried to walk forwards, she stumbled and tripped. Tikka stooped and caught her awkwardly. "I'm sorry" she whispered "But you said you needed me"  
"Are you ok?" he asked stupidly sudenly struckby how beautiful the girl was who has by chance fallen straight into his arms. "Never better, I'm ready"  
"for what?"  
"I'm ready to finally accept who I am" she smiled and even though her eyes did not close Tikka knew that she had finally, after all her pains and troubles feinted into a deep sleep.

The world carried on as a normal day would and AmaLy slept soundly for the first time since her parents death, dreaming only of happy memories and things to come.


	3. Black riders

Hmm so this is the next chappie theres a bit more action in here. Theres also a sort of cliffhanger yay! anyway I just want to say thanks to my first and _only_ reviewer.Mystic-Soul argh ur gr8!Im still hoping to get another reviewerya know._sniffles_ hope u like the chappie and any sort of advice would be higly appreciated.

Sashenka  
xxxxxxx

* * *

The pain wasn't over for the poor young girl. It was a while later since she fainted, she only guessed this by the silence that layered the world outside. As soon as she woke all she felt was a intense hunger she had not eaten anything for a day or two at the least and she was hungry.

AmaLy sat up to find she was in a grand bed, she put a hand to her head and groaned. Every ince of her was throbbing she didn't know stoning still went on or how painful it could really be. "Ah I see your awake now" a voice spoke clearly. It was Tikka and she was slightly comforted that she knew someone in this evil vast city. "yes I am…thank you" she whispered "

What for? That what I do I'm a guardian" he told her swiftly his voice  
"I guess so"  
"That's not the only reason why I did it" he smirked a definite note of laughter and cheekiness in his masculine voice. AmaLy looked politely puzzled as he sat on the bed next to her and leaned over her. "Your also very cute" he laughed, AmaLy could not tell if he was being serious or not. However she still felt herself blush. "No not really"  
"yeah you are" he responded quickly. AmaLy blushed further and felt a little awkward to her great relief Tikka got up from the bed. "But Im not allowed to touch you so I'll go get you some food instead ok?"  
"Yes please, Im so hungry"  
"I would be, in the morning we have to get moving, I rescued your horse shes round back" he laughed and stalked from the room.

AmaLy was a little confused, he sure wasn't kidding when he said he was never serious. She was also deeply relieved to find she was still wearing clothes, she wouldn't put it pass Tikka to undress her. AmaLy did try to get out of bed but she could so she slumped back into the soft pillows and the warm sheets, soon the voices of her parents slipped into her mind speaking soft kind words to her that she knew were from the past but also consoled her in the present. "Im back" Tikka announced "That was quick"  
"Yeah well I own this inn I can get what I want, when I want it" he smirked.

"I dont understand" she muttered  
"What?"  
"well when I tried to sense you I just got a blank"  
"Well" he said wlaking over to the bed. "That's because this house or inn whatever is magically guarded so no one can trace me in here, I went out for a walk earlier. That's when I first sensed you. You see I cant sense you in here and you cant sense me in here"  
"Ok" she muttered.  
"I know this is not much, its only soup but it will give you a bit of energy for the journey tomorrow"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Were riding south to the bottom of the country"  
"That will take weeks" she scowled as she tasted the soup it was bitter but strengthening. "Maybe, but we have to make stops along the way, we have to pick up all the other guardians" he smiled.  
"Who are they?"  
"it's a surprise" he said cheekily touching her cheek.

AmaLy sighed and continued eating her soup. "You weren't kidding when you said your always joking were you?" she muttered as he got up she heard him laugh. "Who said I was joking" and with that she blushed again, "you need to rest some more"  
"I don't think I could sleep even if I tried, here you sleep"  
"Its ok this is the guest room, my room is next door"  
"Oh, ok" he walked to the door and threw it open.  
"I'll wake you at sunrise, we need to get out of the city while its quiet Goodnight" he left the room and AmaLy threw her legs out of bed, she walked around the room slowly…counting. After three steps is the table and so on. She cleared her dish to the table and then sat on a chair. AmaLy thought about all that had come to pass and what was still waiting for her. She just couldn't believe how fast everything had gone. It only seemed like yesterday that she was at home with her Aunt but it was in fact three of four days ago. True her body hurt and her heart was heavy but she could cope with it.

AmaLy heard the cockcrow for sunrise and waited a few minutes for Tikka to come in, but there was no sound from his room. She crept out of her room and knocked on the next door down. "Tikka?" she whispered opening the door, she could sense he was laid in the bed. Fast asleep _'Typical of Lads'_ she thought. Gently she knelt by his side and shook his shoulder. "Tikka" he snored on and rolled over onto his back "Tikka!" she shouted.  
"What? What?" he asked finally waking up, he sat up in bed quickly.  
"Tikka its sunrise"  
"Ah so it is, hang on isn't this supposed to be the other way around? Im supposed to wake you up"  
"But I unlike you am a girl and can get up when Im supposed to"  
"meaning you haven't been to sleep" Tikka said and AmaLy grinned.  
"Oh yeah and that"  
"hmm well would you mind just leaving me so I can get dressed?" he asked smiling "that is of course unless you wanna watch" he said cheekily.

AmaLy hung her head and remained silent. Tikka cursed loudly and hung his own head. "I am so sorry, Im always putting my foot in it arnt I?"  
"It doesn't matter, I'll meet you down stairs" she muttered.  
"No wait you don't know where to go, give me a minute and Ill come down with you"  
"Thanks" she walked out of the room leaving Tikka alone inside. He soon joined her outside "look Im really sorry about what I said"  
"and I said it didn't matter" she replied quickly.  
"Ok" he smiled. "Take hold of my arm and watch the steps" AmaLy complied. Tikka led her down a flight of stairs and all was quiet at the bottom. "This is the bar area" he explained "so watch the tables and things" AmaLy would have rolled her eyes, she knew there were tables there because she could sort of sense them. For the first time she noticed that she was able to sense more than people for the first time in her life, she could reach out with invisible hands and realise what objects were obstructing her path. "The first thing we need to do, is to get you out of those clothes" he laughed  
"What?" a slight pink tinge appeared in her cheeks  
"well you cant stay in those wet pyjamas can you?" he laughed.  
"Oh no I s'pose not"  
"I'll take you to the clothes store before we leave"  
"But I don't have any money"  
"No sweat" he replied leading her out of the door.  
The clothes store was two street away and when they got there an elderly woman let them in and took one look at AmaLy before pulling out a gorgeous dress. "Erm no Maria were travelling" Tikka explained,  
"Oh" the old woman cackled. Then she pulled out some more clothes and aided AmaLy in putting them on. AmaLy found that she was now wearing a short skirt, knee boots a crop top and a heavy but warm cloak. "Hey you look good" Tikka remarked. "Thanks" AmaLy replied.  
"Thanks a lot Maria heres your money, but we have to go and…"  
"let me guess you would prefer it if I said you had not been here?" the old woman guessed rightly. Tikka laughed. "yes if you don't mind"  
"when did I ever?" Tikka shrugged and led AmaLy out of the store. AmaLy stopped. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah Im just a little tired" "  
You want me to carry you back?" AmaLy shook her head and whistled a soft low whistle."No thank you, I believe I will have transport soon enough" she smiled mysteriously.

Tikka was confused and she could tell he was but his confusion soon cleared as Pilgrim came cantering down the street. AmaLy walked over to her and whispered into her ear softly, telling her how glad she was to see her. AmaLy stroked her horses neck. Tikka put his hand out to help her mount but she slapped it away and mounted herself. "I wish I could do that" he muttered.  
"What's your horses name?" she asked  
"Shadow"  
"Ok then" she smiled, she whistled again and then whispered the name Shadow. And once again a horse came cantering and it was Tikka's horse. "how did you do that?" he asked  
"My father was a horse trainer, I got my skills from him. That is that I trust my father really was a horse trainer"  
"Yes he was, he was not of the source line"  
"Alright then at least I know" she replied.  
"How are we going to ride?" Tikka asked. AmaLy grasped his meaning easily. "Look don't worry about me I will be able to keep up, I can sense things" she snapped "Whoa babe chill I was just asking" he mounted his horse and turned him around. "Were going to start off south but there's a village about two days travel away that we need to stop at"  
"Bevelia?" she asked  
"Hmm Yes, how…"  
"I guessed" she muttered before he finished his sentence.  
"Well I think we had better be going then, it's a good job I packed my horse last night" he laughed, he set his horse walking and AmaLy followed. "We need to reach the river by nightfall" he informed her "then from there we will go downstream until we get to the bridge, we turn left at the bridge and follow a dirt road, there is a good camping place there" he finished yawning.

"I cant believe your tired" she muttered. They rode for the day only stopping slightly and AmaLy had started shaking violently even though she made sure Tikka did not know. AmaLy felt hot and clammy and as if she was going to vomit but she didn't, she kept a clear head.

When they got to the river, they sure enough tirned down a dirt road and walked along there for about fifteen minutes. Then they came to a large field with hills and trees and a small stream running through. "It seems so beautiful" AmaLy muttered. She couldn't see it but she could smell it and hear it. Those aspects allowed her to imagine them. "Yeah its alright I s'pose"  
"It takes a lot to impress you doesn't it?"  
"hmm what, oh yeah" he dismounted and removed all of the tackle from his black horse shadow. Shadow would be allowed to run free until the morning. AmaLy soon followed suit.

The two horses ran off together in a sort of wild dance. AmaLy could hear Tikka snoring and she shook her head, she decided to go for a walk so she unclasped her staff from the saddle on the floor. Gently she walked around the field and walked up a hill she then sat down next to a tree there and slipped into waking dreams of ghostly voices. It wasn't really long before Tikka came to find her, he either must have been pretending to sleep of he woke to find she was missing. "AmaLy Ive been looking for you" he told her as he walked up the hill his horse trailing a few paces behind him. "Sorry I just wanted to go for a walk"  
"You shouldn't wander off by yourself its dangerous especially for you"  
"You mean because I blind?"  
"No I mean because you're the source, everyone is looking for you not just use. You don't seem to realise that"  
"I don't really care"  
"Well you should because if they catch you then they will kill you"  
"God that would be a blessing"  
"Don't say that"  
"Well it would"  
"Fine anyway are you hungry?" he asked her dropping the argument Amaly nodded in agreement her eyes were rolling round the landscape even if she couldn't see it. "That's freaky you know" he said suddenly  
"What?"  
"Your eyes"  
"Oh Im sorry"  
"I didn't mean it like that, I mean that you can still open your eyes and look like a normal person but yet you cant see"  
"Yeah it is strange" she muttered. She heard a rustle of clothing as Tikka moved around doing something that she couldn't see only sense.

The power that she sensed in him in that moment was astonishing. The magic of the world was vast and wide and AmaLy was only a single part of it. "Here you go" Tikka said pushing a bowl into her hands, "Its nothing much just Venison Stew" AmaLy's hands began to tremble as her Aunt had said words similar to that just a few days ago and now she was dead. AmaLy made herself stop shaking what was past was past and she could do nothing about it now. "Its ok thanks" she muttered.  
"I was thinking about travelling through the night, would that be alright with you?" Tikka asked suddenly.  
"Why?"  
"Ok slow your breathing"  
"Why?" she asked again her confusion growing deeper as he insisted on strange things that she did not know what to make of. "Im only going to teach you something" "Alright" she sniffed and slowed her breathing right down so it appeared that she was not breathing at all. "Now concentrate" Tikka whispered "Concentrate on seeing everything around you, things that you cant see with your naked eye". AmaLy did as she was told and it was suddenly as if she was floating outside her own slender body she could see herself sat there and she could see Tikka watching her. "Now" Tikka's voice floated out into the atmosphere that she had found herself in. "Look beyond where we on now and ask the question Why should we travel through the night"

Amaly concentrated and asked that strange question. Then suddenly she was flying at breakneck speed her hair whipping behind her and her clothes rippling in the dancing wind. Then she was stood at the side of a road and coming towards her were five great black horses with that were travelling dangerously they passed AmaLy on the road and she saw the glint of metal and the sense of incredible power. She did not see it as such she did not see figures and colours she just knew, she didn't know how because all she could see really was a black curtain for her vision she could sense it. She just knew what was following them.

Then as suddenly as the vision had started AmaLy found herself gasping for breath and Tikka shaking her, "AMALY" he shook her  
"Im ok"  
"You saw" he said and it wasn't a question it was more like a statement.  
"Five rider on black horses all armed to the teeth and I would probably say three of them at least have very strong magic"  
"Very good, very good indeed young sparrow"  
"young sparrow?" she questioned as they both made there way back down the hill "yes young sparrow, I call you that because every young sparrow must fly the nest and find there wings" he laughed "Of course I've never seen a sparrow as cute"  
AmaLy sighed and shook her head she whistled as she reached her saddle. "Do you have to be such a guy?"  
"Oh I'm sorry you be the guy" he put on a school girly voice "And I'll be the girl" AmaLy laughed and didn't reply as Pilgrim nuzzled her, she threw the saddle on her back and fastened it. She mounted and waited for Tikka who was still struggling with his.  
"Tikka, your strong in magical power aren't you?"  
"Well I'm not bad how did you know I never told you" "I don't know, I think I sensed it when you fed me" she muttered remembering that she never even finished it. "In the next village we will stop and buy some food. I have a lot of money" he laughed "I am rich you know" he grinned at her. Tikka finally mounted and walked his horse over to AmaLy "lets go" "  
Oh Tikka I wish I knew what you look like" "Oh you want to see if I'm not only charming, funny, intelligent, bright and masculine but you want to know if I'm handsome too?" he asked cheekily.  
"You just love hearing yourself talk don't you?"  
"Hmm" she could tell he was smiling smugly.  
"lets go Tikka" they turned there horses around silently. The wind whistled through the trees, picking up the scent of fresh pine trees. AmaLy caught the scent and Inhaled it deeply it smelled wonderful.

In a dark room in a dark place unknown a mysterious woman hidden by the ever growing darkness around her watched the scene with amused eyes. Through her purple crystal was a window that allowed her to see where she should not. Eyes shone through the darkness like a cat ready to spring. "It wont be that easy _young sparrow_!" a femine hysterical laugh followed as the crystal focused upon the face of AmaLy who looked cheerfully oblivious concentrating on the journey ahead with a small smile on her face from listening to Tikka's ramblings.


	4. A Timely Find & Rescue

Hey sorry for not updateing or like talking. Ive been really busy with ma exams and dancing and things plus my sisters told me she's pregnant. Im going to be an Aunt! Mystic thanks for your help and I hope this chapter is better. I could do with lots of help...so heres the next chapter. I hope you like it!

Sashenka  
xxxxxx

* * *

Chapter four 

They rode through the night. AmaLy growing more tiresome and weary by the hour, she couldn't help it, she just didn't want to be a burden to anyone but she was being so immature. She couldn't cope with it she began to feel ill as the darkness rolled inwards cloaking her in stars and dark twilight. Tikka saw her eyelids begin to droop and to his shock he saw her grow paler and paler. The glowing honey coloured skin fading fast away. Tikka took hold of the reins as she fell asleep on her horse. He smiled, he knew this must be hard on her, under the current situation. However Tikka would not stop or slow, the riders behind them were too fast for them to even stop for the moment.

The sun slowly began to rise and at last Tikka dared to stop, he felt or rather saw that they had lost the riders by going through dense woodland and over marshes while they preferred to take the longest route around giving them about a week to loose them completely. Tikka stopped in the next village it was small and quaint and definitely not a noble town. All those around wore the brown and forest garments of peasants. Tikka shook his head, he knew about all the poverty that these people suffered and he felt so helpless about it. Anything he did against it would loose him his position in the Nobility and that would be disastrous. The inside information he gathered up was vital to the cause even if he didn't do anything practical about it. But dressed like this no one knew who he was or how strong his magical ability was.

Tikka moved his horse forward and stopped outside an Inn. Then casually reaching over he jerked AmaLy awake. "Hey sleeping beauty come on you need to wake up and get some food" he smiled at her. AmaLy opened her eyes and winced inwardly, normal pepoe would have winced normally at the bright sunlight but she could not see it.. "What..?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"Just since we rode from our pursuers" he muttered to her. AmaLy sensed people all around her and heard the sounds of work she guessed they were in a small town or village.. AmaLy swung herself down from Pilgrim's back and stumbled as she let her feet hit the floor. Swiftly she steadied herself by resting against her horse's flank.  
"Are you ok?" Tikka asked true concern flashing across his face. Not wanting to be a burden AmaLy answered  
"Yes I feel fine" she smiled at him "I guess I'm just hungry" she laughed. In truth she felt hot and feverish but she just guessed it was due to travelling so far and so fast.

Tikka led the way into the Inn and he made her sit down before he went to order there food from the bar. As he went AmaLy sensed everything around her feeling very much awake and restless. The numerous tables and chairs would cause a problem. Tikka could seeThe Inn was full of people dressed like him and AmaLy,in the clothes of a peasant. The Inn was also small and very crowded the noise level was also phenomenalAmaLy thought she would go deaf from the loud shouting from the men and the answering giggles from the women.

Sighing AmaLy put her head into her hands the feeling of sickness growing inside of her like a seed. Tikka suddenly was sat beside her. "Are you sure your ok?" Tikka asked her silently. AmaLy lifted her head and her eyes met his but they didn't see it.  
"Yes I am fine, thank you" she tried to smile but it died halfway "Im tired that's all" she pressed. Tikka looked at her and nodded "Ok then" he smiled at her and rubbed her back "You look cold". AmaLy jumped she hadn't know he had raised his arm.  
"I'm fine" she lied again, slightly feeling the warmth of a large fire on her back.

"Good, well I ordered us a dinner, I thought you could use the energy" AmaLy nodded and inwardy wished that she could see the sights around her.  
"So where are we?" she asked Tikka.  
"Nowhere special" he laughed "it's a little vilage called Bain very quaint and full of peasants the only source of nobility is the local healer" he shook his head and then remembering that she couldn't see it he added. "I just don't know" he looked at her. "Such a gift" AmaLy muttered softly  
"What is?" he asked  
"To see what I cannot, to see each person's face and to be able to look at them"  
"Oh you still want to see if I'm charming huh?" he asked. AmaLy laughed and shook her head. "Give me your hands" he said. "Come on Im not going to amputate them"

AmaLy frowned and hesitantly she held out her hands. Tikka took her hands in two immensely smooth ones and raised them to his face, there he gently pressed her hands onto his cheeks. "You can tell what I look like from touch" he said AmaLy smiled.  
"You just couldn't wait for me to touch you eh?" swiftly she ran her hands over his face.

Tikka's face seemed smooth and handsome but still masculine. AmaLy felt tears spring to her eyes the very thought that she could on feel but not see brought her close to tears. AmaLy dropped her hands and looked away. "Thank you" she muttered. Tikka smiled and didn't say anything, he knew that she had got upset and he knew that she was very touchy about her blindness. "Food's here eat up young Sparrow" Tikka said as an elderly gentlemen placed two large plates on the table. AmaLy picked up her knife and fork and ate hungrily.

That night they spent there time sleeping in one of the rooms in the Inn, Tikka dutifully slept on the floor and made no attempt to invade AmaLy's privacy. In the morning Tikka was callm and said they could stay for a day or two. In the morning AmaLy felt worse than she had ever done before the fever raging into a nightmarish sickness which needed all her will to control and hide. They both dressed and made there way downstairs for breakfast the sun shining happily down upon the scene.

There they ate breakfast in peace, the Inn was much quiter than it had been when they first arrived it almost seemed deserted but the man behind the bar was working happily enough. "Excuse me" Tikka said as he came to clear away the dishes.  
"Yes sir?" the man replied formally  
"Where is everyone?" Tikka asked politely looking quite puzzled.  
"Well its always quite around this time in a morning, its when everyone does there early chores around here, where a farming village you know…there cows to be milked and chickens to be fed." He said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world and that Tikka was stupid for even asking. Tikka said nothing to his sarcastic tone but he simply smiled. "Thank you" he said and pushed a silver piece into his hand.

The man stared at him silver was not often seen in these parts. "Tikka where are we heading next, are we still moving south to the city?" AmaLy asked once the man had departed. Tikka nodded and then hit himself inwardly as he remembered that she couldn't see. "Aye" he replied.  
Just then as he leaned back in his chair he felt a terrible twang at his heart and from AmaLy's cry of pain he guessed she too had felt something similar. "What…what was that" she stammered clutching her chest.  
"Something coming" Tikka whispered and closed his eyes focusing his energy on seing what was after them once more. It couldn't be the dark riders he had sensed just days before. "Its them" AmaLy cried "There's four of them"  
"How do you know that?" he asked her surprised by the knowledge she had just gained. He himself had seen it but she had been quicker than him.  
"I used the technique you taught me" she said in haste as she scrambled up from her seat and almost fell over.

Tikka caught her arm to steady her "We need to move and quickly, they are already in the village, but I do not know these parts. I have no knowledge of the place I saw them or how near it was to this Inn"  
AmaLy shook her head in despair "Sir!" she cried to the man who had waited upon them.  
"Yes Maam"  
"I request that you hide yourself and quickly man, its for your own safety trust me" she told him swiftly before gathering up her riding cloak and pulling it about her shoulders. "We need to make haste" Tikka said.  
AmaLy nodded "Then lets go" she muttered.  
Tikka grabbed her arm and led her through the labyrinth f tables and chairs, they were almost at the door when four of the riders they had feared burst through spilling golden light upon the scene.

They hissed and drew there swords. "Hand over the girl and you shall go free" one said in a crackly voice that sounded like a snake slithering over gravel. Tikka drew his sword and pushed AmaLy behind him so that she was shielded.  
"Never, she has chosen already" he glanced around sizing up his opponents. Tikka knew that there was no way he could win this fight, there were two many of the riders and the had a greater strength. "Little Sparrow now is the time to flap your wings and fly" he mused out loud.  
"I will not run, I have no fear of death" she said boldly. Tikka turned around and looked at her. Tikka didn't speak out loud he didn't move his lips but inside her head AmaLy could here him talking.

_"Have no fear of death if you will, but you are either extremely brave or extremely foolish to not fear what they will do to you when you are in there hands. If they capture you they will make you do things that will unleash terrible force and destruction, they will make you do things you have only ever imagined in your worst nightmare"_ Tikka turned back around to face his opponents his voice still echoing through her head. _"AmaLy I will not be able to keep them at bay for long, please I beg you take your horse and flee. Fly little Sparrow Fly"_

Tikka was almost shocked sensless when he heard her reply inside of his own head, he realised for the first time that he did not know the true extent of the power she possessed. _"I refuse to run unless you run with me"_ she told him using telepathy.  
_"I am as good as dead, if we both run we will both die…at least this way you shall live. Carry on South until you hit a great cliff. Wait there as long as you can and someone will find you…now go"_ he telepathed back to her.  
**"NO"** AmaLy said out loud.  
**"GO!"** Tikka shouted as the first attacker lunged at him with a large and deadly looking sword. Tikka parried it and swing his sword around the attacker ducked as Tikka's sword narrowly missed cutting his head off. AmaLy used her senses to search out a weapon of any kind. Dimly she remembered there had been a fire roaring the night she came, that meant a fireplace and a fireplace meant there had to be a poker.

AmaLy stumbled over to the fireplace and her frantic hands found the long hard metal spike. AmaLy stood and twisted around one of the mysterious clad men swung his sword at her aiming to injure her only. AmaLy deflected it with the poker and kicked him backwards where he stumbled and fell over a chair. AmaLy was on him in a minute and with the poker smacked him around the head, instantly he fell unconscious. AmaLy reached down with a shaking hand to pull off the hood they wore and as she felt her attackers face and was shocked to find that in fact it was no man or monster at all. It was a woman.

"Tikka whatever you do, don't kill them" AmaLy cried out as one of them grabbed her from behind. "Why?" he asked. However they were both too busy and in too much trouble for any more conversation.  
AmaLy sensed that Tikka was still battling with two at the door. AmaLy had put one out of action and the last attacker had her from behind. Expertly AmaLy used the back flip that her father had taught her, she launched her attacker forwards off her back and with a yelp she went soaring overAmaLy, she, the deadly attacker,turned however around in mid air like an acrobat and landed catlike in front of AmaLy. "Surrender little girl!" she hissed. AmaLy shook her head and bent to the floor picking up a sword that lay forgotten. "Never" AmaLy said quietly.  
"We would take great care of you" the feminine attacker growled.  
"Yeah sure you would". AmaLy raised her sword as her attacker lunged at her but then she heard a male voice, one that she was sure she had never heard before and yet it seemed to bring warmth and familiarity with it.

"Anat, Farlew, Canet!" the voice shouted. AmaLy turned just in time as she felt something hot scratch across her cheek. A loud shriek from in front of her alerted her to the fact that she was not the target, the woman was. Two more screams of pain echoed and AmaLy heard two bodies fall dead to the floor.

AmaLy raised the sword again suddenly wary. "Calm yourself" the voice said. "If your not careful you will poke someone's eye out just watch where your going will you" he laughed.  
AmaLy dropped the sword and it fell heavily from her hand.  
"JuAnn!" Tikka said with surprise.  
"You alright over there Tikka, my old friend" the man named JuAnn nodded. JuAnn had brown hair that fell in strands over his handsome face. His eyes were brown and he seemed to be quite funny.  
"I'm great thank you," AmaLy cleared her throat as Tikka spoke. "Sorry. JuAnn this is AmaLy, she's the saviour" Tikka said.  
JuAnn bowed to her and when AmaLy didn't say anything he looked to Tikka frowning. "JuAnn she's blind" Tikka explained.  
"Oh I'm sorry M'lady " he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "My services are yours"  
"AmaLy this as I said is JuAnn, he's another guardian who will help us. I wasn't expecting to find him so soon, but it seems he found us" Tikka explained a little further.  
"That I did" JuAnn smiled. "AmaLy sorry about your cheek, I'm still practising magic and my aim's not exactly brilliant" JuAnn scratched his head.  
"Its alright, it doest hurt" she smiled. AmaLy lifted her hand to her cheek and found it damp, she had not realised she was bleeding.

Tha pain in her cheek was nothing to the fever that burst inside of her sharply like a pack of rabid wolves. AmaLy thought about telling Tikka, but before it became too much of concious thought she dismissed it. Tikka had just saved her life and she suddenly acknowledged it. Tikka had been ready to sacrifice his life for her own and that thought was staggering. Tikka was prbably tired and worn out, he did no need some pathetic teenager bugging him with petty complaints.

Dimly, AmaLy realised that the two men who had just saved her small, pathetic life were talking so she made herself listen. They were talking about what they were going to do next.  
"I think we should keep moving" AmaLy suddenly announced her voice spreading warmth through the scene. "If they go here muchfaster than we expected," she kicked one of the women. "We need to ride faster still"


	5. AmaLys Mission

Hey again, I managed to update a little faster this time, it may be because I've now official left school YAY! lol. Anyway Here'sthe next chappie and I hope my writing skills are getting better.

Sashenka

* * *

Chapter Five

They all saddled up there horses and they were about to set off when the man who served behind the bar rushed out with his grey hair blowing in the early wind. "Thank You" he said bowing. Tikka and JuAnn looked down at him surprised, AmaLy simply smiled. "There's nothing to thank us for" she said warmly. "My life, for one" the man said. "Did you not notice there's a great big charred hole where I was stood, it looks like fire!" he gasped.

At this point JuAnn abruptly turned away. "Anyways I have a basket of food here for you, its simple but wholesome. Miss your are too pale. I think you may need it" the old man said.  
"Thank you, Tikka could you strap it to your horse?" she asked kindly. Tikka obeyed automatically. Within minutes they had said goodbye and they were off again riding at ferocious speed that almost felt as though they were flying instead of riding.

They stopped for dinner and ate some of the fresh food that they had been given as thanks. The yet again they were riding again. AmaLy began to break out in a cold sweat and she began to shake violently. It was cold almost freezing and she couldn't stand it. When they stopped to let the horses drink she threw her cloak around her shoulders even though the sun was warm. "Are you sure that your ok?" Tikka asked  
"Of course she's not," JuAnn answered before she had even opened her mouth "She's ill, looks like she had a fever" he said sniffing as he took a gulp from his water flask.

"How do you know that?" AmaLy asked surprised.  
"Simple, the sweating but the violent shivering and the feeling of coldness…early symptoms" Tikka looked over at them and joined the conversation.  
"Like the lady said," he sat down next to JuAnn suddenly alert and wary, swiftly he pulled a knife from his boot and held it against JuAnn's throat. "How would you know that"  
"Tikka, what are you doing?" JuAnn said astounded.  
"You cant be JuAnn" Tikka shook his head "The JuAnn I knew never knew anything about symptoms" Tikka shook his head.

JuAnn looked at him stupidly. "Look Mate, after the last incident with Aramis I thought I would make better use of myself. I took your idea of heading into nobility and registered myself. I had to be able to do something so I have spent the last three years training to be a Healer. Then I finally got a post and was sent here to Bain" JuAnn said almost casually still looking at Tikka stupidly.

Tikka sheathed the knife and looked at JuAnn, he looked him up and down. "Let me ask you a question that only the real JuAnn would know." JuAnn looked at him and smiled.  
"Sure"  
"What's my real name?" JuAnn laughed and leaned forward slowly and almost deliberately. Something was whispered and a secret shared between them. AmaLy raised an eyebrow . "Well Im sorry about that" Tikka laughed "I just had to check you know" he apologised to JuAnn. "Its ok" JuAnn replied. "Its hard in this country now isn't it"  
"That it is JuAnn, that it is" Tikka agreed.

AmaLy shook her head and just ignored them. Swiftly she refilled her flask with cool water. She then stood and whistled so that Pilgrim came to stand by her side and she hauled herself up onto her steady mount. "You lads going to dawdle all day or not?" she said. The guys laughed and stood up.  
"Where coming young sparrow, where coming" Tikka smiled and filled his flask. "Where are we camping for the night?" she asked casually "Oh there's a Inn straight ahead, its about thirty minutes walk though…" Tikka stopped suddenly "Why"  
"Thirty Minutes walk? Hmm, that's about a fifteen minute ride isn't it"  
"Yes" JuAnn answered without suspicion.

Amaly leaned forwards. "Be my eyes Pilgrim and ride like the wind" she whispered. "So boys" she smirked. "Beat me there if you can…Yah!" she kicked the sides of her horse and they were off riding. AmaLy's hair flew in the wind, her cloak rode behind her. The lads immediately took up the challenge and leapt onto there own horses, and followed swiftly behind her. They soon caught up and they rode together in a long line. "You cant win" Tikka laughed.

"Oh Yes I can" she smiled and laughed. The laughter died as soon as it had started for suddenly AmaLy began to cough and splutter. AmaLy shook her head and continued to ride. It seemed that today was the day that everyone was out to get her. Pilgrim reared up suddenly and something launched itself from the tree's at the side of them, something huge with razor sharp teeth that shone like jagged diamonds. AmaLy tried to steady Pilgrim but her horse's eyes rolled to the back of his head and AmaLy found herself being thrown harshly from her horse. JuAnn was battling with the creature that had scared Pilgrim and it wasn't a long battle, it was over in a roar of pain and a flash of fire. "Are you ok?" Tikka asked and jumped off from his horse. AmaLy held out a shaking hand for Tikka, she couldn't see or sense him at all…something was definitely wrong.

Tikka pulled her up a little too strongly and AmaLy ended up crashing into his frame. Tikka put his arm around her. "Are you sure that your ok?" he asked. "Normally you can tell where your going"  
"I just don't know, something wrong I cant sense anything" AmaLy shook her head.  
"Its because your ill" JuAnn said slightly panting.  
"Great" AmaLy muttered and whistled, Pilgrim now calmed came to her side and Tikka helped her up. "I was winning too" AmaLy muttered which immediately put a more cheerful environment on the scene. "Yeah ok" Tikka joked as he and JuAnn pulled themselves back onto their horses. "Face it Young Sparrow, I was winning" they all laughed as they set off on a walk. AmaLy wandered off a little and was certain that she was right behind them.

Tikka rode up to her and pulled on her horses reins. "Hey, were over here" he muttered. AmLy looked confused. "I think maybe you should ride with me" Tikka said slowly. AmaLy was slow to reply even when she did so, she did it hesitantly.  
"Aye, maybe so" she sighed. In one swift and very strong movement Tikka transferred AmaLy from her own horse to his. Soon she found herself leaning against his chest with his arms supporting her from the sides as he held the reins. Wearily AmaLy whistled a low but merry sound. "Pilgrim, follow" she said. Pilgrim whinnied and obeyed following just behind Tikka's. It seemed the horse knew what her owner was thinking before she even gave the command.

As promised it only took around thirty minutes to arrive at the Inn, there Tikka pulled her from his horse gently and set her on the ground. JuAnn took the horses around the back as Tikka led AmaLy to the door and he felt her suddenly begin to shake, she began coughing again and collapsed to her knees. "AmaLy!" Tikka said in shock.  
"I'm ok" she muttered  
"No your not" he laughed "So stop saying you are". AmaLy felt tears spring to her eyes, she knew that he would find out but he was acting kind not annoyed and it made her feel happy but sad like she wanted to cry. "Whats the matter?" he asked  
"I cant get up" AmaLy said reluctantly. Tikka smiled and gently picked her up. "There you see your up"  
"Put me down Tikka"  
"erm…no" he smiled again and kicked open the door. It was lucky the Inn seemed empty, it didn't really look too great a man carrying a teenager inside. Tikka deposited a few silver pieces on a desk with some difficulty. "Two rooms" Tikka asked "A single and double" he added as the keeper looked at him. Carefully the woman behind the desk gave him two sets of keys. "This one is your single" she said handing him a key with the number 32. Then she handed him a key that said 33. "This is your double" she said. Then as she raised an eyebrow as Tikka took AmaLy upstairs she said "Have a good night"

With more difficulty thandropping some coins Tikka finally managed to open the door . AmaLy was half asleep when he laid her down on the bed. "Are you alright now?" he asked her "I think I'll feel better in the morning" she said softly.  
"Are you going to be able to ride in the morning?" Tikka asked.  
"Course I am" she smiled the strength in her voice was more than the strength that she felt inside. Tikka hesitated and then brushed a sweeping kiss across her forehead before hurrying from the room.

AmaLy shook her head slightly, shocked, she hadn't expected that at all. Slowly she slipped into a world of dreams and imagination where for once she wasn't worried, where she didn't feel any pain. AmaLy fell into a place where she could sleep and dream of memorable times with her family…the family she no longer had.

Deep into the night AmaLy was woken suddenly by a loud shout. AmaLy shook her head and convinced herself she had just been dreaming. However just as she got herself comfortable she heard scraping and banging's next door, almost as though there was a silent struggle going on. It came again AmaLy sat up in bed and sat shock still. Listening, waiting for the sounds again.

As soon as it came again AmaLy jumped out of bed, suddenly she remembered that her staff was still on the pack her horse carried and yet again she found herself completely weapon less and this time there was no fireplace and no poker. Still she had to do something so swiftly she left the confines of the bedroom and made her way to the double room next door.

More noises and a growl of pain without hesitation AmaLy rushed into the room. AmaLy should have been glad that she could not see the sight set before her. Tikka and JuAnn had both been grabbed and restrained by some creatures that only slightly resembled a human. There were three creatures to each man pinning there arms to there sides and with rotten hands clamped over there mouths. In fact the creatures themselves were rotten, flakes of dried skin and shards of bone fell to the floor as they even moved and yet…AmaLy could almost taste the magic in the air. The creatures were strong, unnaturally strong with a stench of death and magic lingering closely to them. Like bee's to honey they creaked when they moved like something ancient and terrible.

AmaLy moved forward and a woman's voice echoed through the air, though she couldn't sense anyone else in the room. "This pathetic creature is supposed to save millions of souls?" the woman asked mockingly. AmaLy span around there was no one else in the room so where was the voice coming from. "Who are you?" AmaLy asked out loud "That is of little importance" the voice said bitterly.  
"What do you want?" AmaLy asked.  
"I want you!" she hissed. AmaLy frowned, if she really did want her alone then what were Tikka and JuAnn doing being dragged into it.  
"Then let them go" AmaLy replied indicating towards her guardians.  
"Do you think that it will be that easy?" the woman laughed menacingly. "You will have to do better than that, make your way to the Three Lemons. Its an Inn, use your ears and eyes and then there we shall barter" the woman laughed again  
"But I cant…" AmaLy began. However she was cut short as the floor shook beneath her feet and a sudden wind blew up around her. AmaLy shielded her head, wary of any flying objects. AmaLy heard more scuffles and before she could do anything. The shaking stopped the wind died and there was no one left in the room, except her. "see…" she muttered the last word to her sentence.Silence overcome her as though she had lost her hearing as well as her sight. AmaLy was alone in the room, alone as always.

"But That's not going to stop me" she muttered. Turning round swiftly she made her way back to her room and picked up her cloak and threw it around her shoulders. Then as fast as she could she went downstairs into the bar area. Yet again the woman was stood behind the counter and was shocked to find AmaLy knocking on the counter rapidly. "Yes?" the woman asked. AmaLy jumped backwards she didn't know she was already stood there. "Oh sorry, Could you please tell me where the Three Lemons Inn is?" AmaLy asked. "Yes it's a few hours walk away, why"  
"I need to get there, could you give me directions?" AmaLy asked.  
"I could draw you a map" the woman said.  
"What's your name?" AmaLy asked  
"Gail"  
"Well Gail, you could draw me a map but I wont be able to see it" AmaLy said realising her voice sounded nasty and pettish "I'm sorry but I am in a rush" she added.  
"Oh ok. Something weird happened again?" Gail asked "A lot of weird things have been happening here lately, wait a minute I may be able to get my husband to take you" Gail said. AmaLy heard her walk into the back and she heard a male voice reply huskily.

AmaLy stood there silently, she didn't care how se got there but she just needed to get there. Gail came back swiftly. "My husbands going to stay here while I take you" she said with a sniff. Obviously some argument had gone off. "Lets get going its going to be long on foot" she sighed. AmaLyturned to her "We don't need to walk Gail, I have three horses around the back" she replied smiling. "That's even better, I think because we are riding so fast then you should ride with me" Gail said hesitantly the way Tikka had.  
"I agree" AmaLy replied. Gail swung herself over the counter and led AmaLy out of the Inn by holding her hand.

Everything was moving so fast for AmaLy she hardly realised that they were already mounting a horse. AmaLy smiled it was Shadow, Tikka's horse. AmaLy whistled and Pilgrim followed her out of the stables. "Wait" AmaLy said  
"What?" Gail asked.  
"JuAnn's horse" she muttered. Gail leaned across and grabbed hold of the reins  
"Seem's like its called Iza" she said slowly.  
"How do you know?" AmaLy asked intrigued. Maybe this woman had some magical ability. "It says so on the saddle" Gail replied  
"Oh" AmaLy said disappointed.  
"Let go of the reins" she told Gail. Again she performed some of her horse magic and whistled low along with Iza's name. Iza pricked up her ears and followed. The ride was fast and furious but Gail never stopped talking.  
"Anyway a lot of people have gone missing around this area, were loosing a lot of business. We don't know whats happening, guests disappear and then they reappear again at the Three Lemons." Gail explained rapidly.  
"It must be quite hard for you" AmaLy said with sympathy, she did honestly sympathise with the woman's suffering with the business but at the moment all she could think about was getting to the Three lemons.

It must have been at least a two hour ride in many different directions and AmaLy knew that she would never have reached it if she had gone off by herself. Finally AmaLy felt Shadow slow beneath her and Gail relax behind her. "Were here" she whispered into her ear.  
"I thank you" AmaLy bowed pulling a gold piece from the purse that hung at Tikka's saddle. "Please I beg you take this in payment and leave"  
"Thank you miss, I'll do that" Gail smiled and jumped down from the horse and walked away. "If you ever need help, send word and I'll come" Gail smiled and walked away. AmaLy however hardly had time to acknowledge her pledge before she was barging straight through the front door. Boldness showing in every step she took.

Immediately she felt the magic in the air as the doors closed behind her. The very air hung heavily with the magic that she sensed. It was like a hand pressing over her mouth, every inch of her tingled wildly as though ghostly hands and fingers were trailing along her skin sending shivers up her spine and back down again with suppressing force. "Hello?" AmaLy's voice rang out clear and warm, sounding strangely muffled in the heavy atmosphere. "I see you found this well, little sparrow" the same woman's voice said. "How do you know that……how do you know the name Tikka calls me"  
"I know everything about your guardians, AmaLy" the woman laughed again.

Suddenly the feeling of magic hightened so much that AmaLy could almost hear it, smell it and taste it. AmaLy sensed a presence standing straight in front of her. "Who are you?" AmaLy asked "That is not important" she replied  
"What do you want?" AmaLy asked  
"You, just you and then your friends shallgo free". Suddenly the stench of magic grew once more into a fierce brilliance. Immediately she felt Tikka and JuAnn's presence in the room. Growls of pain erupted from them, harsh growls of fierce pain and agony. "  
Stop it, your hurting them" AmaLy cried out. Distress flooding the beautiful features which lined her face.  
"Stop it yourself if you want them to live" the woman cried out. AmaLy couldn't think, she couldn't see and the feverish pain she had grew worse and worse with every single breath she took into her fragile body. AmaLy couldn't think clearly at all, what could she do? A poor blind girl with no real experience except for hand to hand combat.

Suddenly the answer was only too clear to her, if it was not for her then Tikka and JuAnn would never have been in this mess, there lives would not be in danger. AmaLy held out her right hand, not knowing what to expect but she did so expecting something. Something heavy fell into her hand andher hand glew a strange white glow and then faded until a silver dagger rested in her hand. "What are you dong?" the woman asked. AmaLy ignored her. Raising the dagger silently she smiled and threw it concentrating hard, it stopped a centimetre away from the woman, she shrieked a little and closed her eyesand flew backwards towards the teenage girl, her heart and mind bent on a mission…to save her guardians. The dagger struck harshly into her body and she staggered backwards, she lost her footing and collapsed to the floor. Instantly the spell broke. Tikka and JuAnn were immediately released and frantically ran towards where AmaLy lay a pool of blood slowly surrounding her.

The disguise from the woman broke and both men immediately recognised her. They did not bother with her but immediately knelt beside AmaLy. AmaLy heard Tikka's voice and felt the magic slip away . "Come on AmaLy, stay with us" he muttered gently. AmaLy felt the warm pool surround her gently and then all hearing died, senses died with them. The inky blackness that always accompanied her grew blacker still like a candle that had been blown out. Along with the dieing flame, her life was dieing with it.


End file.
